Drama for the Titans!
by i am makulit
Summary: The Titans are normal teens who've been best friends forever, but as they meet new people along the way, mixed feelings begin to shopw and more! There are betrayals, love triangles, and just plain DRAMA! RobStar RaeBB and Cywho? First fanfic!
1. Waking up!

Woohoo! First Fanfiction! Praise the lord. Haha, I've been in Fanfiction for a long time. I hope I make new friends. 

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the Teen Titans…**

Well, this is the bottom line. The teen titans are normal kids. I know there are a lot of these, but I hope mine will be slightly more relevant to the real characters. Here are the characters:

**Richard Grayson/Robin:** The cool mysterious guys always wearing the awesome shades. All the girls fall for him, but he only really cares about his close friends.  
**Kori Anders/Starfire:** The sweet girl, who is a bit dense at times, but is always the top of everything as in her grades!  
**Raven Roth: **The dark girl who doesn't often share her emotions even with her friends, but she knows she can trust them.  
**Garfield Logan/Beastboy:** The crazy joker of the group. He's always trying to put a smile on anyone's face-especially Raven's- and mostly succeeds. You don't often catch him sulking, but there are those times.  
**Victor Stone/Cyborg:** The giant protective one of the group. He's real cool and always look out for his friends when he's not on the field doing his thing.

**Chapter 1: Where it all begins.**  
So, I'll add some more later. Check it out:

* * *

**Richard's house:**

_"Ding Ding Ding"_

"Ughh…" Richard lazily looked at his clock that read 6:00 A.M. reached to turn it off.  
'Crap. Not school.' He thought as he stretched and rubbed his blue gorgeous icy eyes.

Richard got up and threw off his sleeping clothes and ran for the shower. After his 5 minute shower he shagged off his wet cool hair and threw on some clothes. He looked into the mirror and put on his shades and was ready to be picked up by Victor.

**Kori's house:**

_"Ding Ding Ding"_

"I didn't turn that off yet?" A girl with beautiful red hair said. This girl's name was Kori Anders and as usual she was always on task. By the time her alarm clock went off she had already put on her new jacket and was about to grab some breakfast.

She ran downstairs and met her younger brother, Ryan.

"Hey Ryan," Se gave her brother a little kiss on the head. "I'm going to go to school early alright because I need to get my schedule early before it starts to crowd.

"Okie doke. Bye Kori, have a good day at school" Her brother replied with a big grin as he continued to eat his Frosted Flakes.

Kori smiled back, but thought for a moment and asked, "Hey Ryan, where's Mandy?" She asked with a 'she's in trouble' kind of tone.

Her brother hesitated, then replied, "Umm… not really sure. I haven't seen her in a while."

"Oh okay. See ya" She gave her brother one last wave and rushed off on her bike.

**Raven's house:**

Raven stared at herself in the mirror. 'Hmm.. What should I wear today?' She walked over to her closet and opened it. Her clothes were filled with black and blues really. Raven was the type of person who did the dark poetry and was just a dark person.

"Black or blue?" She asked herself. 'I wore blue last time I went out, so black'

She grabbed a black blouse and a black skirt and just threw it on. She was running a bit late as it was. She went outside and began to go outside when she stared into the empty dark house. She was then filled with thoughts, but just sighed and locked the door and walked towards school.

**Garfield's house:**

Garfield sleepily ate his breakfast of eggs and tofu. He began to droop when his fork bang his head. He then woke up and checked the clock. 7:14. 'Damn. I'm going to be late' He grabbed his hair gel and spiked up his cool breezy hair.

'Got to go!'

He then rushed out of the house and got in his moped scooter and drove in the direction of Jump City Highschool.

**Victor's house:**

After 50 jumping jacks or so, Victor jogged over to the backyard, grabbed the basketball that lay on the floor and shot a few baskets. After that, he ran over to his weights, and did a few. And after that he grabbed the jump rope that was hanging from the monkey bards and did a few crisscrosses here and there and within 15 minutes he was done with his daily routine.

'Wow, this first day of school will be a breeze.'

He smiled and grabbed his car keys and jogged over to his garage. He then drove off towards Richard's.

**School:**

Richard and Victor found a good parking space that was right near the doors to the high school.  
"Where are we going to meet the gang?" Richard asked Victor as he took his bag out of the beautiful car his best friend owned, and once again shagged his hair.

"I think in the Cafeteria. That's where they're giving out the schedules right?" Victor asked while looking around for students that might be going in the right direction. Richard just nodded.

They then walked over to the Cafeteria. Victor and Richard were pretty popular. Victor is an athletic champion and Richard with his striking good looks and kindness are babe magnets.

As they cruised over to the Cafeteria, a few freshmen started hooting at Richard. Victor teased him a bit, but Richard just smiled at them and did a little nod off.

They finally reached the cafeteria and met Garfield who was on the floor whining about how he has a cruddy home economics class.

"Dude Gar, chillax and stand up. The freshmen are even starting to give you weird looks." Victor whispered to Garfield. But being the guy Garfield was, he didn't even give a damn.

"No!" Gar screamed giving Victor and Richard a puppy dog pout and started mumbling something about he can't cook for crap.

"Well, why don't you just switch out?" Richard said pulling up his sulking friend from the floor.

"T-they won't let me… They were all like 'Get better grades then', but I was just like 'I can't!' and they were just like… and… and…" Garfield then fell on the floor.

"What disgusting class does Garfield have now?" A voice called out. All their heads turned around and saw their friend, Raven.

"Home economics and what's up Rae?" Richard said as he once again picked up Garfield.

Sniffling, Garfield said, "Yah.. I only… know…sniff… how… to cook… sniff… with TOFU…"

"Calm down, Gar, I have it too. I'll help you." Raven said with a calm tone. She stared at him in the eyes.

Garfield slowly rose. "Umm.. yea.. Ok.." He smiled and was instantly back to his regular self.

"Friend Garfield are you ok? I only saw you on the floor and began to worry." Kori came with her worried voice and the look of fret on her face.

"Ohh no. Garfield just got Home ec." Richard said staring at Kori with a smile.

Kori smiled back and replied, "Ohh good. I feared something awful occurred. How are you all friends? Richard?" She looked up to him and reddened a little.

"I just played football and worked out since we last hung out." Victor said showing off his muscles.

"I sat on the couch and played video games eating tofu." Gar alleged with a proud look on his face.

"I just usually stayed at home and wrote down my thoughts." Raven said with her once again calm tone of voice.

"Me? I just chilled out till school again." Richard said as he walked to Kori. "What about you?"

"I did a lot of extra activities such as dance, singing, and drama. They are all quite enjoyable" Kori said with that fragile voice of hers that just made Richard stare at her even more.

After Gar, Raven, and Victor stared at Kori and Richard for the next 5 seconds. Raven broke the silence by asking what everyone's schedule was. They all broke out their schedules and compared:

**Richard's schedule:**

**Period 1** English – Mr. Hersheys – B2

**Period 2 **Spanish – Mrs. Van Deulen – B27

**Period 3** Physical Education – Mr. Celling – South Gym

**Lunch **

**Period 4** World History – Mrs. Crashter – B5

**Period 5** Algebra 2 – Mr. Siv – S7

**Period 6** Chemistry – Ms. Cracker - 208

**Kori's schedule:**

**Period 1** English – Mr. Hersheys – B2

**Period 2** Dance – Ms. Cougar – North Gym

**Period 3** Spanish – Mrs. Van Deulen – B27

**Lunch **

**Period 4** World History – Mrs. Crashter – B5

**Period 5** Trigonometry – Mr. Grambano – S14

**Period 6** Chemistry – Ms. Cracker - 208

**Raven's schedule:**

**Period 1** World History – Mrs. Crashter – B5

**Period 2** Spanish – Mrs. Van Deulen – B27

**Period 3** Physical Education - Mr. Celling – South Gym

**Lunch**

**Period 4** Chemistry – Ms. Cracker - 208

**Period 5** Algebra 2 – Mr. Siv – S7

**Period 6** English – Mr. Hersheys – B2

**Garfield's schedule:**

**Period 1** World history – Mrs. Crashter – B5

**Period 2** Home economics – Mrs. Lubber - 111

**Period 3** Spanish – Mrs. Van Deulen – B27

**Lunch **

**Period 4** Chemistry – Ms. Cracker - 208

**Period 5** Geometry – Mr. Trindy - 315

**Period 6** English – Mr. Hersheys – B2

**Victor's schedule:**

**Period 1** English – Mr. Hersheys – B2

**Period 2** Spanish – Mrs. Van Deulen – B27

**Period 3** Physical Education – Mrs. Celling – B5

**Lunch **

**Period 4** Chemistry – Ms. Cracker - 208

**Period 5** Algebra 2 – Mr. Siv – S7

**Period 6** World History – Mrs. Crashter – B5

* * *

"Aww man! I like, have barely any classes with you guys!" Garfield murmured as he slapped his hand across his forehead.

"At least we all got one class with you." Raven said as she stared down at her and Garfield's schedule.

"Booya! Me and Rich got P.E. the same. I can kick yo' butt again!" Victor screamed and did his little victory dance.

"Alright I accept that challenge! I must warn you though I've got a lot better at my martial arts and can kick your butt and day at soccer." Richard said accepting his challenge! Richard didn't lie either. He was also an exceptionally good athlete at least with soccer and has been taking martial arts since he was 6.

"I have gotten many classes with all you friends." Kori said very cheerfully. She began to hum a very happy tune.

"Dude! Kori! How can you possibly take Trigonometry?" Garfield cried as he pulled her schedule to his eyes.

"I thought Trigonometry is good…" Kori speaked softly and began to worry once more.

"No, it is Kor." Richard said as he put his arm around Kori to try to comfort her. "Garfield is just in disbelief that someone as smart as you and someone with lower standards as him has gotten so far in math." As he spoke, Kori slowly began to relax and once more had a big grin on her face and thanked Richard for the comfort.

_'Ring Ring Ring'_

"There goes 1st period." Victor sighed. "I guess Me, Kori, and Richard will go now."

"Alright. Me and Rae will go too. See ya guys later. Rae let's-" He was cut off by the sudden shock that Raven had already started going in the direction of World History. "Wait up Raven!"

Victor, Kori, and Richard just turned the other way and started laughing.

* * *

**Well that was the First Chapter.**

**I hope it was good. I hope you guys review. Haha,**

**I got the names of the teachers from my actually teachers. Haha…**

**Mr. Grambano – Mr. Zambrano Mr. Celling – Mr. Wahl Mr. Siv – Mr. Si Mrs. Van Deulen – Mrs. Van Keulen Ms. Cracker – Ms. Graham Mr. Siv – Mr. Si**

**Hehe… well just wait till my new chapter. I hope it was pretty good for my first fan fiction.**


	2. First day, New Feelings

Okie doke! So I'm back. Man… This thing is messed up. It won't let me add chapters. So I guess I'll just add this chapter when I can.. 

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**Reply to Reviews:**

**StargazerSarah:** Thanks a lot! Hehehe… Please review again!

**Titangirlzrox:** Hehe, thanks a lot also! Yep, I'm definitely going to be putting Kitten on here. Geez, that women can be hecka annoying! Haha…

**Jinx-Pixi:** Thank you very much! Please review more!

**Mangafangirl: **Thanks! I know Starfire shouldn't talk like that since she's 'normal', but I couldn't help it. I just love the way she talks. And it makes her sound more intellectual. ;)

**Sunsweet Icecold Cutie: **Coolio! Pshh, there ain't know story without Terra so don't worry. I'll try to update by this Sunday or something.

**AvePlateada: **Thanks! Hehe... well it's my first year in spanish soo... hehehe... Well yep I'm going to put lots more and I hope we can become friends too! Eww... Geometry is already sooo hard for me!

**Please Review more!**

Alrightie then! Here's Chapter 2:

**Chapter 2: First Day, New Feelings

* * *

**

It was 3 period and it was about to end. Kori and Gar were in Spanish together. While Kori was writing down very detailed notes, Gar was sleeping under his book. 

"GAR!" Kori whispered pretty loudly to him. "Friend Gar! You must wake up! Mrs. Van Deulen will make you do standards." She told him as she tapped lightly.

"Oww!" Gar screamed and jumped up, making his book fall onto the floor.

"Sr. Logan! Leer pagina viento cuarenta y cinco seccion uno!" Their incredibly boring teacher had said. (**Translation: Mr. Logan! Read page 145 paragraph 1.** I take Spanish! Hehe... I think that's right... )

"Umm.. ehh.." Garfield began to sweat liters of sweat and flipped pages back and forth.

"Hmpph," Mrs. Van Deulen said with a tone you just hated. She tapped his desk repeatedly just giving him a stern look.  
He laid low and whispered to Kori, "What the crap is vento 'renta shon uno?" He was still flipping the pages back and forth. Kori, not knowing what he said, but as his friend still understood, pointed to the right page and paragraph. He gave her a big grin and began to cough getting ready for his reading. He began to read in a very unspanish like accent, "Yo como-" Just then the bell rang. Everyone woke up from the boring class they had just spent 54 minutes in and fixed up their things.

"WOOHOO! Saved by the bell!" Gar said as he did a little victory. "Yeah-yah!" He made a big smile and asked for a high-five from Kori. She slapped him with much joy also. They grabbed they're stuff and ran out the door.

"If the bell had not have rung, Mrs. Van Deulen would have-" Kori was then cut off and pushed aside by her. The most stuck-up girl in school. Kitten. She practically wore anything pink and her layered blonde hair was always flipping from side to side as she did her walk.

"Excuse you for pushing Kori aside." Gar said with a mean look as he helped Kori brush herself up.

"Eww. Oh me gosh! I think I just heard a bug." Kitten said snobbishly to her 3 friends who were always by her side. They were Precious, Angel, and Jade. As always, they giggled in that high pitched laugh they always did whenever Kitten cracked a joke.

"Oh! I think it was they're the ones your dad owns." Gar said in return to that comment. Kitten's father is an entomologist. He studies bugs for a living. Kitten is only living in gold because of the bug her father discovered a few years back.  
Kitten just gave Gar and Kori a disgusted look and walked off once more with her friends as her friend did the same.

"Thank you so much friend. Why must Kitten push me?" Kori asked as she rubbed her arm.

"Oh don't worry about it. It's only because you hang out with Ri-" Gar just stopped talking and rubbed the back of his head. "Umm.. nothing.. She's just really mean." Gar said as he just faked a smile and laughed a bit. Kori gave him a smile also, but it was a smile of someone who was a bit confused.

"Alright.. then. Shall we head to the cafeteria?" Kori asked with another sweet smile.

"Yep yep, let's go." So they headed on to the Cafeteria in search of their other friends.

* * *

Raven was just finishing putting on her shoes after gym class as her 2 friends Victor and Richard began walking towards her. 

"Come on Rae, Gar and Kori are probably waiting for us." Richard said begging her to hurry.

"I'm coming. I'm so sorry for you that you cannot wait to talk to Kori once again." She said in reply as she rolled her eyes. Richard began to blush.

"Haha! Good one Rae. Look at 'im he's sweatin' like a pig!" Victor began to rage in laughter as he looked at his flushed friend. He was about to roll on the floor with laughter already.

"Shutup Vic! Let's just look for Gar and Kori alright?" He flamed out and began to walk towards the Cafeteria. Victor looked at Raven and she gave him a little wink, which she rarely did being the dark person she was. Victor, still laughing from Richard's face, and Raven just began to walk to the Cafeteria.

* * *

Gar was telling Kori about his latest victory in the video game he bought last week when their 3 other missing friends came over. 

"And the little sucker didn't even know I was coming for him!" Gar laughed out. Kori giggled at her such amused friend. "Ohh, hey guys what's up?" Gar started to calm down and was in a pretty good mood after his lucky escape from Mrs. Van Deulen.

"Hello friends." Kori said in her bright smile.

"Hey" The three said in unison as they sat down.

"Dude! We totally kicked ass in basketball today!" Victor said in such cockiness that Raven rolled her eyes. "Aww Rae, you made basket too."

"Only because it was the OTHER Team's basket! Hahaha!" Richard said while he, Victor, and Gar broke out laughing.

"I'm not obsessed with sports and frankly I don't care whether I made a touchdown or not."

"Basket Rae, not touchdown. That's football." Victor, Gar, and Richard broke out laughing again! Raven just rolled her eyes again eating her food for lunch. Kori, amused by her friends, just giggled.

_'Ring Ring Ring'_

"Bell. Let's go. Rae! Vic!" Garfield yelled.

"Shutup! We're right next to you!" Raven yelled back rubbing her temples at Gar's yelling comment.

"Hehe… sorry… I'm just"

"Loud." Victor said finishing Gar's sentence smiling.

"I know." Raven said with a bit of annoyance. "Let's just get to Chem"

They all waved goodbye to each other. Kori and Richard left their own way and Raven, Gar, and Victor went their own.

* * *

Kori and Richard were talking on their way to World history when Kitten appeared out of now where. 

"Hey hun! How you doin?" Kitten said winking to him.

"Umm.." Richard, being the nice guy he was, didn't say anything rude. "I'm fine, just walking to World History."

She then hooked arms with him, pushing Kori aside and asked, "Why are you walking alone then?" Kitten purred giving him such a fake innocent look.

Richard with a questioned look said, "I'm not a lone, I'm with Kori, but you just pushed her outta the way, so I think we'll be going no. See ya!" He rushed the last part a bit, but didn't care. He just grabbed Kori's hand and ran for Room B5. Kori and Richard, while running hand in hand, just went on laughing. The last words they heard from Kitten was "…later Richiekuns"

They finally made it to Room B5. They were out of breath, but were still holding hands. They were both breathing heavily, leaning on the wall, catching their breaths, and then stared at each other for a few seconds. They both slowly gave each other a smile when they both realized they were still hand in hand.

"Umm…" They both said letting go. "Shall we go inside?" Kori asked blushing. She wouldn't look Richard in the eye. Neither would he.  
"Yah, let's- "

_'Ring Ring Ring'_

Kori and Richard both immediately looked at each other and had such surprised faces.

"Crap! That was the tardy bell!" Robin said in a heated voice. They both then just took 2 steps and were now inside Room B5.

"Mr. Grayson! Ms. Anders! What is your excuse for this inexcusable tardiness!" Their horribly mean teacher asked in an rude voice.

"We uhh…" Richard started out. Kori just stared at her feet probably too ashamed to speak.

"I would expect this from Mr. Grayson, but you Ms. Anders" Kori just continued to look harder down at her shoes. Richard knew what to say now.

"Look. It wasn't Kori's fault. We were just caught up in the hall-"

"Aww. Look at the cute couple." Someone said from the classroom. Kori quivered a bit, but continued to look down. Richard knew he was embarrassing her.

"No talking in my class without permission. Mr. Grayson. Ms. Anders. Without a tardy slip, I'm afraid you will just have to continue this unruliness at detention after school today." She wrote them a slip. "Now please sit down. You are disrupting my classroom"

Richard took a seat next to Kori and whispered really lightly, "I'm sorry." He then looked away and thought about the stupid thing he did. _'How the hell can I hell Kori in detention! Kori doesn't get detention! Damnit! I can be soo stupid sometimes!'_ He continued to bad mouth himself when something tapped his arm.

_"Thanks."_

Robin turned around and saw Kori making 5 or so paged notes. He continued to stare at her though with shock. From under her hair he saw a small smile. He knew it was her. No one has a sweeter voice then that. He knew she couldn't look at him because they'd both get more detention, but after her saying that, Richard just felt… so good. He just went on thinking about Kori, not listening at all to what his teacher was saying.

* * *

Raven and Garfield both walked out of their English class in such exhaustion. 

"What kind of English teacher makes people do 20 laps around the pool!" Garfield screamed, slouching his back all the way down to his knees.

"I know. That made me sweat a bit too." Raven said flicking a sweat drop off of her face.

"Haha, you have something in your hair. Hold up, let me get it out." Garfield stopped walking and reached into Raven's short, purple hair. He was taking it out when he first remembered when Raven died her hair. They were all so young.

_"AHH! Something purple ate Raven!" A boy of the age 12 screamed._

_"Gar, You idiot. I dyed my hair. Nothing ate me. Do you like it?" A younger Raven said holing it out. Garfield gave her a look of disbelief. He had known Raven forever and knew her to have always been "weird", as some people would say. But he liked Raven for some reason. He didn't think of her as weird and defended Raven when people who did made fun of her. He knew she had a hard life._

_"I…" He thought again staring at the new purple haired Raven. "I think it looks great!" Raven's eyes widened._

_"Really? You don't think I look… I look weird?" Raven said as she stared down at the floor. Garfield touched her hair._

_"You look fine." Raven smiled._

"Umm Gar? Are you done?" Raven asked waiting for a pretty long time. Garfield, still thinking about the old flashback finally zoned back.

"Haha.. yah… Sorry.." Garfield said rubbing the back of his head.

"Come on. Let's go. I need to ask Victor for a ride. What about you"

"Umm.." Garfield said still thinking a bit, "Yah, I'm going too."

"'kay, come on. Let's go." Raven started to pace. "I don't want to miss him. Speed it up, Gar!"

Garfield stared at Raven for a bit.

"I'm coming!"

* * *

**Alrightie! The Second chapter! Whoop whoop! Hehe... Well, I'll do more tomorrow or so. I know I'm not doing much on Cyborg/Victor right now, but don't worry. His love interest will come soon enough. Thanks for reviewing, but please I need more reviews! See ya guys!**


	3. Why now?

Wow. Making up chapters is really addicting. I just keep coming back… Haha…

**Reply to Reviews:**

**StargazerSarah: **Thanks a lot! Hehehe… Please review again!

**Titangirlzrox:** Hehe, thanks a lot also! Yep, I'm definitely going to be putting Kitten on here. Geez, that women can be hecka annoying! Haha…

**Mangafangirl:** Thanks! I know Starfire shouldn't talk like that since she's 'normal', but I couldn't help it. I just love the way she talks. And it makes her sound more intellectual. )

**Sunsweet Icecold Cutie:** Coolio! Pshh, there ain't know story without Terra so don't worry. I'll try to update by this Sunday or something.

**AvePlateada:** Thanks! Hehe... well it's my first year in spanish soo... hehehe... Well yep I'm going to put lots more and I hope we can become friends too! Eww... Geometry is already sooo hard for me!

**Zeer:** Wow! That makes me feel soo special! Thanks sooo much! Please Review again!

**RustyofT05:** That's so nice of you! Thanks so much! Just wait for the next chapters. Review again please!

**Review again please!**

Okie doke, so if there are any questions just in case it gets confusing or something let me know. I know it doesn't seem that detailed, but it will be. Don't worry!

**Chapter 3: Why now?

* * *

**

_"Wake up"_

_"Ughh… Wha-what is going"_

_"Wake up damnit"_

_"Ma-mandy? What time is it"_

_"We have to go"_

_"Why? 2:47 A.M.! Where…? What about Ryan"_

_"Call your friend, Robin or something… to watch him for a while"_

_"You mean Rich-"_

_"Whatever. Just get a few clothes and meet me downstairs. I'm gonna get a few packs of gummi-worms. Ohh… look what I got you"_

_"Ohh sister! It's so beautiful._

_"Yep, they match your eyes"_

_"Yes… how wonderful"_

_"Alright. Get your clothes already"_

_"Where are we going sister"_

_"Just get your damn clothes and meet me downstairs!"_

* * *

"Hey you guys!" Victor jogged over to a bench where his friends were sitting. 

"Yo, what's up Vic!" Gar said with a big smile on his face. Raven was reading a book that seemed to be titled "Poetry for the Dark". She waved to Victor as he came over, but not once looked away from her book.

"Well, on my way here to school, driving in my baby…" Victor always referred to his ocean blue '98 mustang as 'baby'. "I saw this cute little lady"

"AHHH! What the crap is vibrating on my a-" Gar yelled out of now where, but was cut off by Richard.

"My cell phone. I was looking all over for this." From this, Raven looked up from her book and smiled at the look on Gar's face.

"Hold on, let me take this call. It's Kori." He was staring at his phone and clicked the 'accept' button on his phone. He walked over to an empty tree and sat down on the floor.

"RAAAAAAVVVVVVVVENNNNN!" Gar screamed even louder and had a stubborn look on his face. "Stop laughing! It's not funny!" He continued to whine about this on and on for the next couple of minutes.

"I didn't even laugh. All I did was smile." Raven said in her calm voice. She had once again returned to her book and emotionless face.

"You guys are so cu-" Victor began, but was cut off by a stunning look from Raven. Her eyebrows were raised and it was just a look of irritation. "Ehh… never mind. I think I should get to 1st. I heard that chick I was talking about just came in. Imma check out if we've got some classes together"

"What's the girl's name?" Gar came about to ask.

"Umm.. Betty… Betty Klein. Yep." Victor said with a victory tone in his voice. "Well got to go." He then left giving Gar a little wink.

"Boys…" Raven said in a low voice catching the wink.

"What about boys"

"One word. Idiotic"

"What do ya mean IDIO-" Both Raven and Garfield turned to look at their friend Richard.

"Richard? Are you alright?" Raven asked as she pointed to the bench signaling him to sit down.

"Yah, dude. You look like you've seen a ghost. What's up"

"Ko-Kori"

"Yah! We know… she's like the most beauti-" Gar started out in a mocking voice as he gestured with his hands as he said this.

"No.. Sh-she's gone." Raven and Garfield then looked up at one another, worried.

"umm… It's ok Rich…" Garfield started to say, but struggled a bit. He gave a look to Raven that cried out 'HELP'

"Look Robin. It's going to be fine. This isn't the first time Kori has done this." Raven said to him with the most complete sincere voice. Kori has disappeared before and always called Richard. Richard look at Raven and looked as if he was calming down.

"Yah… Thanks Rae..." Raven just smiled and looked up at Garfield who stopped to sweat.

"B-but I helped too!" Garfield cried out. Raven just rolled her eyes and put her book in her bag.

"Stop whining Gar. Let's get going to History. Bye Richard. I'll see you in Spanish." She waved goodbye to Richard as she tugged Garfield on his collar.

"G-bye Ri-ich…" Garfield cried out as Raven continued to pull him on his collar. Richard smiled at his friend's childish manner, but he couldn't help but feel worried about Kori. He knew that she have left for days at a time, but this time he felt really bothered.

* * *

Victor jogged over to the gym for 3rd period. He began to do a few stretches and lunges here and there. Victor was a very big guy. He was 6 foot 3 and excelled on all physical educated related activities. He wasn't large, but fit; it attracted many of the girls in his school. He then saw a couple of girls over by the benches checking him out. He smiled and jogged over to grab a basketball and then went to the girls doing a couple crossovers with the ball. 

"Hey ladies! Wanna check out the Cyborg play?" He asked the girls with such an egotistical manner. Cyborg was his nickname for his athletic body. The girls just giggled and some winked at him. Cyborg then ran over to the basketball court and shot some hoops. He made all of them.

"Woohoo"s and "Wow"s were shouted. One of the girls though, asked, "Do a dunk!" All of the girls began to cheer louder and clap their hands. "Alright hold up." Victor began to dribble the ball and ran for the dunk and SCORED! More cheers and roars came on from the girls. Victor, being the cocky guy he was, started to bow. He went to reach down for the ball when a foot was placed upon it. Victor looked up and saw a girl with puffy black hair into balled up tails at the top of her head. She looked familiar to him.

Victor stood up and asked, "Can I please have the ball?" He then took his hands out gesturing the ball toward him.

"Can you take it from me?" the girl questioned with sureness in her voice. She began to dribble the ball. Victor stared at her. She stared back. Hard.

"I can, but I don' wanna." Victor said with a raised eyebrow. He then took his hands and tried gesturing for them again.

"Nah… I want you to take it from me." She said, now doing tricks with the ball. Victor, getting tired of the girl's attitude, reached swiftly for the ball, but was not swift enough making the strange girl dodge it and dribble down the court for a lay up.  
Victor was left speechless. He'd never seen a girl like her play.

"Dang girl." Victor said, checking her out. "You're pretty good. Are you in the team"

"Nope, I just transferred from the Murakami high school here to Jump City. But I'm going to talk to the coach and show her those moves I just schooled you in." She told him laughing.

"Haha, nah, you just got lucky." Victor said walking toward her. "So, what's your name and schedule? And… can I have your number"

"Betty Klein, schedule's in my bag, and…" She made him wait a little after saying this. She looked into his eyes. It made her weak in the knees. "Maybe"

"Hey! You're the girl I saw at the bus stop! You're pretty smooth with your words. Wanna come sit with me and my friends at lunch" Victor shouted with bliss. _'Dang, I've got some good taste...'_

"Sure. I don't really know anyone yet, so it'd be good. I met this other girl already. I think her name was Ra-Raven... Yep, she was pretty dark, but was nice." Victor grew a huge smile on his face.

"That's great! Raven's one of my closest friends! If you think Raven's nice then you'll fit in fine with my friends"

"Cool..."

They both stared at each other for a few seconds when the shower bell rang.

* * *

Richard, Gar, and Victor were all sitting at a table in the cafeteria when Raven and Betty came. Victor stood up right away when Betty approached. Richard and Gar giggled behind him like two little school girls.

"Alright. Rae already knows Be-"

Victor was cut off by Betty who said, "No, I don't like the name Betty. It sound like I came from the 1800s. Call me Bee." Bee said with her daring voice and then nodded her head.

"Ok. So BEEEE…" Shouting it, making sure to Bee it was loud and clear to her. Bee just smiled. Victor continued, "…Just transferred here. Rich this is Bee. Bee this is Rich." Rich nodded his head to her and gave her a heart-warming smile. She smiled back. "Gar, this is Bee. Bee this is Gar." Gar gave him a goofy smile and a peace sign and she began to laugh. "Told ya, you'd fit right in." Victor whispered into Bee's ear. She looked up at him and smiled and took a seat.

* * *

Richard walked the hallways after the 6th period bell rang a few minutes ago alone. He missed Kori. 

_'Where can she be'_

_'I hate when she does this'_

_'She makes me worry like crazy'_

_'I need to know how long she's going to be gone'_

These thoughts flew through Richard's head all through the walk to Kori's house.

_'Kori is trusting me to look after Ryan till she's back'_

Richard stepped up to the door and rang the doorbell. "Ryan! Ryan!" Richard continued to knock and ring the doorbell. "Ryan! It's me! Richard!" Richard went silent. He heard little footsteps coming toward the door. A little boy burst out of the door and ran to hug Richard.

"Richard! Wh-where's Kori?" Richard didn't know how to answer. He just hugged Ryan. It was a long time before any of them talked, but only sobs from Ryan were heard. After a few talk less minutes, Richard kneeled down towards Ryan and wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"Ryan. It's going to be ok. Kori will come back soon." Richard said softly as Ryan buried his face in Richard's jacket.

_'Kori… Where are you?'

* * *

**Yup, well that was the 3rd chapter. I thought it was kinda bleh… I liked the 2nd one more. But please don't stop reading. It'll get better! Promise! ;) I made Bee athletic and bold because she really is. I know Cy is more of a football type of guy, but I love playing basketball. Hehe…**_

**Well stay tuned for more! I really appreciate the reviews too! Thanks a lot you guys!**


End file.
